Tom and Jerry: Charlie and The Chocolate Factory
Tom and Jerry: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is a the Warner Bros Movie Roadshow Pictures and Village is based on the novel Roald Dahl by is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Tom and Jerry's Giant the Adventure. Plot The story begins with Droopy saying about the cat and the mouse who caused one of the greatest calamity in the Chocolate Factory. He mentions Charlie Bucket and his pets, Tom and Jerry were running all the way to the Bucket's little house to his grandfather, but sees lights inside the Factory, Spike with his son Tyke were then telling him about the weird things that is going on in the factory then states "Nobody goes in, and nobody comes out", as they were heading out with their cart. Tom's tail gets tied to the wheel by Jerry, and he rolls down, until Charlie untangles it. As they returned home, Grandpa Joe, who then tells the story about Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, and how a mysterious creature caused a great calamity not only to the Factory but even all who worked in it .. Then the contest of the five golden tickets hidden in the Wonka Bars was announced all over the world, and people begin buying Wonka chocolate bars, one by one. Charlie, however, can only afford to buy one chocolate bar a year since his family is poor. Soon, Charlie's Birthday comes, and as his birthday gift, the boy open the chocolate bar, hoping to find the Golden Ticket inside but there is none. Charlie, Tom, Jerry, Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandma Georgina and Grandpa George were watching of the 4 Children who are Augustus Gloop and Veruca Salt and Violet Beauregarde and Mike Teavee. Things go from bad to worse when Mr. Bucket is sacked from his job at the Toothpaste Factory, and the family begins to starve, which drives Tom into chasing Jerry and attempting to eat him. Worse Mrs. Bucket eats a Red Jellybean from a product of Wonka called the Red Delicious which turns her into Red Hot Riding Hood, and she lost her job from the place of cleaning clothes to being a singer for Wolves. Droopy mentions that the Jellybeans were one of the lost experiments from Wonka never tested, but should've never been made. Charlie was opening the Chocolate bar, but there is no Golden Ticket. Tom and Jerry are very upset about it, sympathizing the boy, but then the announcer then stated that the last golden ticket was found in South America, in which devastated all, but mostly Charlie, Tom then bursts to tears, and Jerry then leaves into his hole in the wall. The next day after school, Charlie goes to the Candy Shop with Tom and Jerry to buy a chocolate bar. To Tom and Jerry's delight they hear that the last Golden Ticket was a fake, Charlie finds the last Golden Ticket and the people swarm around the boy, offering to buy or trade for the golden ticket from him, but Tom and Jerry fight the crowd off and manage to get Charlie safely home to his family, until he runs into Slugworth who was bribing him if he stole the Everlasting Gobstopper he would be a wealthy boy with a happy life with his family. Tom, however, has a feeling that that he does not trust that man and (along with Jerry) immediately escorts Charlie home, not looking back. Upon arrival home, Mrs. Bucket thanks Tom and Jerry for getting her son back home safely and protecting him from that crazy mob. Grandpa Joe was saying, "Hooray!" Grandpa Joe was given the ticket to Mr. and Mrs. Bucket to read it. Charlie, Tom and Jerry went in the chocolate factory with Mr. Willy Wonka and Jerry sees his friend, a little mouse Tuffy Mouse and Cherie Mouse to look around the Factory. Mr. Wonka welcomes Grandpa Joe back after learning that he wasn't one of the spies. In the Chocolate Room, when Willy Wonka tells everyone that everything in the room is eatable, Tom becomes tempted into eating Jerry once more. Jerry panics as he is snatched up and watches in horror at the sight of rows of glistening, razor-sharp teeth, not wanting to end up in the kitty's stomach. Tom sticks out his tongue, preparing to drop Jerry into his mouth and then swallow him. Charlie orders Tom to release Jerry and Willy Wonka reminds him about cannibalism. Veruca Salt sees the little person by the chocolate waterfall, Willy Wonka was taking about the Coco beans of the Oompas-Loompas. Suddenly Mrs. Gloop and Willy Wonka see Augustus Gloop fall into the chocolate river, The pipe was down into the chocolate river Augustus was caught in a whirlpool which leads him into the pipe and he stuck in the pipe Tom and Jerry and Tuffy was Laughing at Augustus Gloop stuck to the pipe (which they rammed into him from running from Tom) and then suddenly Tom, Jerry, Cherie, Tuffy, Droopy, Butch, Mrs. Gloop, Willy Wonka, Charlie, Grandpa Joe, Mr. Salt, Veruca Salt, Mrs. Beauregarde, Violet Beauregard, Mr. Teavee and Mike Teavee seen the Oompas-Loompas was Dancing of the fat boy named Augustus Gloop, and singing about his gluttony and greed which caused him to be trapped in the pipe. They go on a seahorse-like boat after Augustus Gloop disappears into the pipe, as they went down the tunnel, on the river of Chocolate, poor Tom gets sea sick and Jerry messes with him, as Wonka notices he recognizes the silhouette as the creature responsible for the calamity, revealing he was responsible for the Red Delicious being shipped, and the Golden tickets. Charlie is disappointed in Jerry after he learned that Jerry was responsible for not only getting his Grandfather out of the job, but all the troubles in the Chocolate Factory as Tuffy stated "Sugar Rush", a thing that is Jerry's defect. They then reached a shore after going through the tunnel of horror, then notice the different kind of cream sign but was shocked at Hair Cream. As they went into the laboratory, Jerry's sugar rush starts causing trouble, and Tom is trying to stop him, as they see the Everlasting Gobstopper Tom remembered Slugworth, then reminds Charlie about Slugworth, only Veruca cross her fingers, as Jerry whacks Tom's tail, Tom then chases him and traps him with the bees, Wonka then states "See what happens". As Willy pushes the button he brings out a piece of gum, (actually two because Jerry steals one) Wonka notices that Violet takes it out of Wonka's hand and chews on it Jerry then does it again, and tricks Mrs. Beauregarde into chewing the little piece to make it look like she took a piece, then Jerry starts chewing the gum, then notices Mrs. Beauregarde's rump getting alot bigger (much to Jerry's amusement). Jerry then guesses a second time then notices he turned purple and is inflated, but sees Violet with the same predicament, only bigger. Tom laughs then uses Jerry as a basket ball, as he dunks Jerry into the net, Jerry then is squeezed and the juices came out of his mouth, which the juices then hits Droopy, as he states "You just demonstrated how the juices comes out of poor Violet ". Mrs. Beauregarde begins to threaten to sue after what happened to her daughter, as she was escorted with her daughter. After the lab, they go into the Nut-sorting Room, where the nuts are being sorted. Veruca wants a squirrel for herself but Wonka refuses to sell one to her father. Jerry hurries down and whispers instructions to one the squirrels. Veruca tries to get one of them, but they attack her and send her down the garbage chute along with her father. Willy then asks an Oompa Loompa to fetch them in the furnace. Then punishes the naughty mouse Jerry by placing him in a cage. Mike and Charlie are the only kids left after the other three misbehaved. Tom feels bad for little Jerry, but knows it was for his own good. They take a ride in the Great Glass Elevator as they see wonderful sights, all except Jerry, which Tom licked for helping out, and not give in to Sugar Rush. They head to a room with a giant camera, and Tom gets curious, Jerry (who is finally released from the cage) also was curious then sees a giant Wonka bar, then the sugar rush starts again, but Jerry then after Tom stated is fake stopped. Willy then states it is a real chocolate bar, Tom was sheepish after that, and Jerry was mad, he then gave into sugar rush and as he rushed on to the bar, when the button was clicked it shrank, then disappeared onto the screen to the size it was meant to be, Jerry was tempted to shrink Tom, but Mike kept using the Slingshot at him, for the 20th time since they first got in, then kicks Mike's shin causing him to chase Jerry, and shrink Mike. Jerry gets even forcing him to dress as a mouse, and the Oompa Loompas, come to take him and his father to the taffy puller to stretch him back to normal. As Charlie gets the prize, he then notices that Willy never told him what really happened, Jerry and Tom realized that it was a test, and he passed, and this ended Jerry's sugar rush for good unfortunately it passed on to Tuffy, and Tom place him in a nut house to stop it, as Slugworth came in Tom, Jerry, Charlie, and Joe were shocked, only to reveal that his real name is Mr. Wilkinson and he was actually an undercover for Willy as a test. Willy then places the main characters into the Glass Elevator, and they lift off into the sky, Willy then reveals he wanted Charlie as a successor, and Tom was bursting tears of Joy along with Jerry. As they looked down they noticed Augustus started to stray from chocolate and become more into healthy food, also get into the shape, Grandpa George laugh his head off, not literally. As for Violet got more into flexibility but lost her title, and Mrs. Beauregarde notices her large butt courtesy of that small piece of gum, Sophia related to that courtesy of the Red Delicious turned her into. Mr. Salt is spanking Veruca (much to Tom and Jerry's delight) for not only being a brat, but pushing him into being more of a disciplined father. Mike started to be more respectful to others and more active. Sophia and Albert greet their son and his pets, and Willy Wonka gives them jobs at the factory, with Sophia now a singer for the Oompa Loompas, (singing Willy Wonka), and Albert on building new machines for the factory, and Willy no longer felt haunted by his father, whom seen made amends to him. Characters * Tom Cat: A grey cat who lives with the Bucket Family along with Jerry Mouse. He and Jerry dislike the other children * Jerry Mouse: A brown mouse who lives with the Bucket Family along with Tom Cat. He and Tom dislike the other children. * Tuffy Mouse: A grey diaper wearing mouse, Jerry's ward. In this movie; who goes with the lot to the factory. * Willy Wonka: The eccentric, wise, just, and jolly maker of the chocolate wonders. Ginger-haired with sideburns. Voiced by Alan Tudyk using the Late Gene Wilder's voice in honor of his memory. * Oompas Loompas: the funny song moving; they work for Mr. Wonka in the Factory. * Cherie Mouse: Jerry's love interest date at the Yule Ball. * Sophia Bucket: Charlie's mother and Albert's wife, whose design is based off Red Riding Hood making this her fourth time to appear in a Tom and Jerry film, since Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure. * Albert Bucket: Sophia Bucket's husband and Charlie's father. He works at a toothpaste factory. * Charlie Bucket: Sophia and Albert Bucket's son. He is the hero who finds the last golden ticket by luck. * Droopy Dog: A droopy looking but loyal and just dog who acts as butler to Wonka, and serves as the narrator of the story. * Butch Dog: Droopy Dog's co-star. * Arthur Slugworth: The Nasty Man who steals the secrets to Mr. Wonka's success, but he's really working for Mr. Wonka and his real name is Mr. Wilkinson. * Tin, Pan and Alley: Three Siamese Cats. They make a non-speaking brief cameo as Mr. Slugsworth's spies who steal the secret formula during the flashback sequence. Once they realize that Slugworth works for Mr. Wonka, they feel betrayed. * Grandpa Joe: Charlie's Grandpa. He used to work at the Chocolate Factory. * Grandma Josephine: Charlie's Grandma. * Grandpa George: Charlie's Grandpa. * Grandma Georgina: Charlie's Grandma * Augustus Gloop: A Fat Boy; A great fat greedy nincompoop. Obese, repulsive, rude, and gluttonous, He is the first person to find the golden ticket and the first to get the boot from the factory tour for lapping up the chocolate from the chocolate river. * Mrs. Gloop: Augustus' Mum. * Veruca Salt: A very spoiled little girl. Pampered and spoiled, bratty, greedy, jealous and selfish. She is the second person to obtain the golden ticket and the third to get evicted from the factory tour for going down the garbage chute. * Mr. Robert Salt: Veruca's Dad. He owns a peanut shelling company called Salt's Nuts. * Violet Beauregarde: A Chewing Gum Girl. Boastful, despicable, beastly, competitive, arrogant, rude, and ill-mannered. So far, she has won over 263 trophies and medals. She is the third ticket winner, but the second to get kicked out of the tour for turning into a blueberry. * Mrs. Scarlette Beauregarde: Violet's Mum. She is a soccer mom / coach. She encourages her daughter Violet to compete in sports and various things, such as baton twirl, martial arts, soccer, gymnastics, competitive dance, and even cheer. * Mike Teavee: the Television fiend who really hates chocolate. Angry, aggressive, rude, technology-obsessed, he even tried to shoot Jerry with a slingshot throughout the movie. When he shrank into a tiny person with the Wonka Camera, Jerry finally gets even and makes him dress like a mouse. * Mr. Teavee: Mike's Dad. He is a high school geography teacher. * Dr. Wilbur Wonka: Willy Wonka's Dad. He is also a dentist. He had forbidden Willy to eat candy when he was little. * Young Willy Wonka: Willy when he was a boy. His father always refused to let him have candy. * Candy Store Owner * Fractions Teacher * Spike Bulldog: A Gruff but just bulldog. * Tyke Bulldog: Spike's son. * Toodles Galore: A beautiful white female cat; Tom Cat's love interest. Her appearance is similar to the original Hanna-Barbera Tom and Jerry Cartoons. Songs #The Welcome Song #Augustus Gloop #Violet Beauregard #Veruca Salt #Mike Teavee Cast * Ian James Corlett as Tom Cat (Speaking) * Alison Brie as Jerry Mouse (Speaking) * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse (Speaking) * Lincoln Melcher as Charlie Bucket * Veronica Taylor as Sophia Bucket * Eric Stuart as Albert Bucket * Alan Tudyk as Willy Wonka * Frank Welker as Grandpa Joe * Clancy Brown as Butch Dog * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * Spike Brandt as Spike Bulldog * Townsend Coleman as Tyke Bulldog * Jeff Bennett as Oompa Loompa # 1, TV Reporter * Noah Taylor as Mr. Bucket * Derek Stephen Prince as Augustus Gloop * Kelly Sherida as Veruca Salt * Grey Griffin as Violet Beauregarde, (Toodles Galore Speaking) * Sam Witwer as Mike Teavee * Jim Cummings as Mr. Gloop * Joanna Lumley as Mrs. Gloop * John DiMaggio as Mr. Beauregarde * Tara Strong as Mrs. Beauregarde, (Cherie Mouse Speaking) * Tom Kane as Mr. Salt * James Arnold Taylor as Mr. Teavee * David Morris as Grandpa George * Jennifer Hale as Grandma Georgina * Dawn French as Grandma Josephine * Paxton Whitehead (in place of the late Christopher Lee) as Dr. Wonka * Blair Dunlop as Young Willy Wonka * Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Pondicherry * Matt Hill as Prince Pondicherry * Francesca Hunt as Mrs. Salt * Steven Blum as Arthur Slugworth * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley * Tom Kenny as Shopkeepter * Tony Kirwood as Finckelgruber * Debora Weston as Woman in Shop # 1 * Hubertus Geller as German Reporter * Nayef Rashed as Moroccan Market Vendor Trivia * Grandpa Joe tell the story of the man called Willy Wonka. * Running Time: 110 Minutes - 105 Minutes Long. * In the End Cherie Mouse was kissing Jerry and Toodles was kissing Tom. Tuffy and Droopy were playing music. * From the Producer of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and the Directors of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory comes to by book of Roald Dahl. * Warner Bros Animation and Village Roadshow Pictures. * Tin, Pan and Alley work as spies for Arthur Slugworth. * Very mild comedy, slapstick humour, violence, mild threat. * At the End Charlie Bucket and Tom and Jerry start there Dinner like Christmas. I do not want Tom to go back to chase Jerry at the End Just be Friends. * Running gag (s): Mike Teavee tries to shoot Jerry with a slingshot * That's After The Jetsons & WWE Robo-WrestleMania and Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown and Justice League Dark. * Tom, Jerry, Cherie and Tuffy do speak in this Movie by Charlie and the Chocolate Factory like in the film is Tom and Jerry: The Movie. * Paxton Whitehead voices Dr. Wonka in place of Christopher Lee who passed in 2015. Quotes Mr. Bucket: I will be working late tonight. Thomas, could you and Jerry please take Charlie home? Charlie: Hi, Dad! Tom / Jerry: Hi, Mr. Bucket. _____________ Mrs. Bucket: Come on, Charlie, I think it's time for bed, Thomas and Jerry. Charlie Bucket: Okay, Mum. Tom and Jerry: Okay, Mrs. Bucket Charlie Bucket: Goodnight, Grandma Josephine. Grandma Josephine: Goodnight, Charlie Charlie Bucket: Goodnight, Grandpa George Grandpa George: Goodnight, Charlie Charlie Bucket: Goodnight, Grandpa Joe. Grandpa Joe: Goodnight, Charlie, my boy Charlie Bucket: Good Night, Grandma Georgina. Grandma Georgina: Nothing's impossible, Charlie. Goodnight. Charlie Bucket: And Goodnight, Tom and Jerry. Tom and Jerry: Goodnight, Charlie. All: Goodnight, Charlie. {Tom climbs into his bed basket and yawns} {Jerry goes to bed in his mouse hole} ______________________ Violet: Who are you? Grandpa Joe: He's Willy Wonka. Charlie Bucket: Really? Willy Wonka: Good morning, star-shine, the earth says hello! ________________________ Willy Wonka: Dear Guests, Greetings. Welcome to the Factory. I shake you warmly by the hand. My name is Willy Wonka. Veruca: Then shouldn't you be up there? Droopy Dog: Yeah. Willy Wonka: Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl? Charlie: Who's that dog with you? Willy Wonka: Oh, that's Droopy. He's the butler of the factory. Grandpa Joe: Mr. Wonka, I don't know if you remember me, but I used to work here in the factory. Willy Wonka: Were you one of those despicable spies who everyday tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat candy-making cads? Grandpa Joe: No, sir. Willy Wonka: Then, wonderful. Welcome back. Let's get a move on, kids. ____________ Veruca: Where is my Golden ticket? I want my golden ticket! ___________ Dr. Wonka: Now, let's see what the damage is this year, shall we? (He dumps Willy's candy into a bowl and picks up a caramel) Caramels. They'd get stuck in your braces, wouldn't they? (He picks up a lollipop) Lollipops. Ought to be called cavities on a stick. (He picks up some pieces of chocolate) Then we have all this... all this... chocolate. You know, just last week I was reading in a very important medical journal that some children are allergic to chocolate. Makes their noses itch. Young Willy: Maybe I'm not allergic. I could try a piece. Dr. Wonka: Really, but why take a chance? (He wickedly smiles and throws all the candy into the fireplace, Willy is very disappointed) _____________ Augustus: Would you like some chocolate? Charlie: Sure. Augustus: Then you should have brought some. {Tom Cat hisses angrily at Augustus} Augustus: Hiss all you want, pussycat, but I'm not sharing. (Jerry Mouse scoffs) And I have no care for you, mousey. _______ Charlie: You can eat the grass? Wonka: Of course, you can. Everything in this room is edible, even I'm edible. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is in fact, frowned upon in most societies. {Tom is listening} Tom: Everything in this room is eatable, huh? So that means I can even eat the mouse! {Tom snatches up Jerry and prepares to eat him} Jerry: Hey, let me out, Tom. Charlie: Tom, let him go! (Tom shakes his head) Charlie: Now! (Tom crossly obeys and releases Jerry, Jerry is angry at Tom, Willy shows up in front of Tom) Willy Wonka: Did you not hear the word, "cannibalism?" I meant that no one is to eat anyone in this room. I know it's part of nature, but rules are rules. ____________ Veruca: Daddy, I want you to get me those mice and that kitty-cat! (Points to Tom, Jerry, Cherie and Tuffy) Tuffy: Oh, no, you're not going to eat us like Tom, Jerry, Cherie. Tom / Jerry / Cherie: Yeah. Veruca: I meant as pets. Tom: We already belong to Charlie. Jerry: And you've probably already got some pets of your own. You've got two dogs, four cats like Tom, six rabbits, two parakeets, three canaries, a green parrot, a turtle, a hamster, a bowl full of goldfish, a cage full of white mice, and one pony. Veruca: Never mind, Daddy. ___________ Veruca: Daddy, I want you to get me a squirrel. Not just any ol 'squirrel, a trained squirrel. Tuffy: Hoo, boy. Not this again. Mr. Salt: Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for the squirrel? Name your price. Willy Wonka: They're not for sale, she can't have one. Veruca: Daddy. Willy Wonka (impersonating Mr. Salt): I'm sorry, darling. Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable. Veruca: If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself. (She goes after the squirrels, Jerry hurries down before her just in time and whispers to one of the squirrels, the squirrel understands) Mr. Salt: Veruca. Willy Wonka: Little girl. Mr. Salt: Veruca, come back here at once. Willy Wonka: Little girl, don't touch that squirrel's nuts, it'll make him crazy. ___________________________ Charlie: Why hold onto it? Why not start a new piece? Violet: (to Charlie) Because then I wouldn't be champion; I'd be a loser, like you. Tom: Huh? Hey, nobody talks that way about Charlie, Missy! Violet: (continues) Oh, and your ugly, mangy, old cat and mouse, too. {She walks away} {Tom arches his back angrily, narrows his eyes, and hisses at Violet, Jerry is on her shoulder} Jerry: Shame on you, bad sport. Violet: I cannot be ashamed of myself. There's no award for that. And I'm not a bad sport, I'm a champion. Now, shoo, you little pipsqueak. (She throws Jerry off her shoulder and walks away some more) _________ Mrs. Gloop: Augustus, my child, zat is not a good zing to do! Tom: What is the fat boy doing now? Willy Wonka: Hey, little boy, my chocolate must be untouched by human hands. Jerry: Stop! {Augustus Gloop falls into the chocolate river} Augustus: Help! Help! {Tom and Jerry are laughing at Augustus Gloop getting stuck in the pipe} Augustus: Help! ____________________ Charlie: Look, the Oompa-Loompas. Mike: Back off, you little freaks! Veruca: What are they doing? Willy Wonka: Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion, of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon. {Tom, Jerry, Cherie, Tuffy, Droopy, Butch and Willy Wonka are watching The Oompa-Loompas dance and sing} __________________________________ Veruca: What's happening to her nose? Mr. Salt: It's turning blue. Mrs. Beauregarde: Your nose has gone purple. Tuffy: Oh my gosh, you're going to turn into a blueberry. Violet: What do you mean? {Tom, Jerry, Cherie, Tuffy and Veruca was looking at Violet Beauregarde about to turn into a giant blueberry} Mrs. Beauregarde: Violet, you're turning violet! What's happening? Willy Wonka: Well, I told you I haven't got it quite right, 'cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the desert. It's the blueberry pie that does it, I'm terribly sorry. Droopy: Stand back, everyone. _________________________ {Mike heads for the control panel, Tom gets in his way} Tom: Don't even think about it. Mike: Out of my way, flea bag! {He pushes Tom aside, Willy and Jerry call out to him} Jerry: Stop! Come back! Mike: I'm not listening, cheesy. Willy Wonka: Hey, little boy. Don't push my button. _________________________ Dr. Wonka: Good heavens. I haven't see bicuspids like these since... Since... Willy? Willy Wonka: Hi, Dad. _________________________ Mr. Bucket: You coming to dinner, Willy? Willy Wonka: Yes, please. {Tom, Jerry, Cherie and Tuffy are coming to Dinner} Cherie: Mr. Jerry, I'm so proud of you. Jerry: Thanks, Cherie. {Cherie kissed Jerry} Toodles: You know, Tom, I always knew that you would care. Tom: Thanks, Toodles. {Toodles kissed Tom} Category:Movies Category:Crossovers